Historias para la hora de dormir SNS
by NeblinaLlameante
Summary: Pequeños relatos. Tramas sencillas. Pocas páginas. Bastantes feels. La mayoría serán OneShots que se perdieron en mi bandeja de cosas por hacer. Ojalá les guste. [Historias SasuNaruSasu]


DÍAS LLUVIOSOS

Naruto odiaba los días lluviosos.

A él le gustaba sentir los rayos de sol sobre su rostro cuando salía corriendo del salón apenas la campana sonaba. Le encantaba jugar básquet hasta tarde con sus amigos y llegar agotado, pero feliz a casa con la luz del ocaso detrás de él, iluminando su espalda y su silueta cuan caballero volviendo de una batalla.

Una batalla, eso era el básquet para él. No había pensado jugar profesionalmente, pero le encantaba ver sus mejoras con ese arduo entrenamiento. Podía decir que era su parte favorita del día, por sobre los cortos recesos con sus amigos o las largas horas jugando en casa con sus videojuegos.

Pero hoy no sería uno de esos buenos días.

Porque llovía a mares.

En realidad, era el menor de sus problemas.

El problema real, era que no traía sombrilla.

Esperó unos cinco minutos a que se pasara, pero su paciencia no alcanzaba para más. Inquieto, empezó a dar vueltas como león enjaulado bajo el techo de la puerta de la escuela. No había nadie a quien pudiera pedirle una sombrilla porque había salido tarde, debido a que el profesor de Literatura lo castigó por haberle gritado a Kiba a mitad de la clase.

Por ello, solo había ante él un patio vacío y ningún otro sonido que gotas de lluvia impactando con fuerza en el firmamento.

Consideró irse así, no sería la primera vez, pero en esa ocasión la lluvia era demasiado fuerte para no morir de pulmonía en el intento. Resopló con molestia y continuó su caminata en los dos metros de suelo seco donde se encontraba, gruñendo de vez en cuando.

Ya había pasado media hora y estaba en su límite. Decidió que se arriesgaría a caminar a su casa con los cántaros cayendo sobre él, adquirir pulmonía y morir a los tres días por obra de Kami. Al principio no lo consideraba porque deseaba practicar básquet, pero la tormenta parecía no tener prisa por aminorar y simplemente no podía quedarse ahí por más tiempo.

Se arrepintió apenas las primeras gotas impactaron en su ropa. Dos pasos y sus prendas se encontraban mojadas, cinco pasos y ya escurría por sus brazos y piernas.

La preocupación de la pulmonía fue sustituida por el miedo a perder sus trabajos dentro de su mochila, que ya estaba empapada y colgando en uno de sus brazos. Le entró un poco de pánico cuando el viento llegó y azotó las gotas de lluvia contra su rostro, lo que le hizo cerrar los ojos y abrazarse a sí mismo cuando un escalofrío le recorrió.

Se arrepintió de su estupidez y se disponía a regresar cuando la lluvia paró.

Aunque, después de un momento de reflexión, se dio cuenta de que la lluvia seguía, solo que ya no lo mojaba.

— ¿Acaso eres idiota? — Dijo una voz a su lado, distinguió el calor de otro cuerpo cerca de él.

Le parecía familiar. Alzó la vista para confirmar sus sospechas.

En efecto, se trataba de Uchiha Sasuke: el chico nuevo del salón, trasladado a principios de curso desde una escuela extranjera y que se conocía por su atractivo, su desempeño académico y que no hablaba con nadie durante todo el horario de clases.

Naruto tenía algún extraño fetiche con hacerse amigo de todos, y había intentado acercarse a él antes, pero el pelinegro lo había rechazado con unas cuantas palabras cortantes. No se rendiría, ya que esto apenas empezaba, pero fue por ello que se extrañó en demasía al encontrarse protegido por la sombrilla de aquel chico orgulloso, cuya mirada gélida pasaba de su rostro a sus ropas empapadas.

— ¿A quién le dices idiota? — Sus palabras hicieron que el ceño del chico se frunciera.

— A la persona que tengo frente a mí y que aparentemente olvidó la sombrilla en casa.

— ¡Yo no sabía que iba a llover-ttebayo!

— Aparte distraído, lo dijeron en las noticias de la mañana y la directora lo mencionó en el aviso matutino.

— Yo no me amargo la vida escuchando...

Se interrumpió cuando una nueva corriente de aire azotó el lugar y las gotas los amenazaron. La sombrilla del pelinegro era bastante amplia, pero no invencible, por lo que regresaron la entrada techada de la escuela y se acercaron mutuamente de forma inconsciente. Hacía mucho frío.

A pesar de la sombrilla, el rubio notó que Sasuke también tenía sus ropas ligeramente húmedas, mientras que él se encontraba hecho una sopa. Se sacudió levemente para intentar secar su cabello y apartar las gotas de su rostro. Ambos habían empezado a tiritar.

— ¿Q-qué haces tú aquí t-tan tarde? — Preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

— Estaba en la biblioteca — Fue la respuesta cortante que le dio el moreno, luego apartó la vista y fingió que estaba muy concentrado en uno de los pilares del techo.

— ¿Q-quién se queda t-tan tarde para leer? ¿N-no tienes algo que hacer en t-tu casa?

— No tengo a nadie esperando en casa — Esta vez, su voz tenía un tono de advertencia, que le decía que debía dejar de preguntar. Naruto iba a protestar, pero luego de un momento se limitó a soltar un suspiro.

Lo entendía, después de todo, el ser compañeros de salón no garantizaba que debían conocerse y llevarse bien. Naruto había intentado acercarse muchas veces y ahora lo intentaba en días alternados, aunque hasta entonces no había tenido éxito.

Ahora, la idea de que el azabache se hubiera molestado en sacarlo de la lluvia lo alegró, y no podía desperdiciar esa mínima cercanía con preguntas incómodas. Ese pensamiento le hizo ser lo más sincero posible con sus siguientes palabras.

— Tampoco a mí — Murmuró.

— Hn — Y no hablaron más.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la lluvia se detuviera. Naruto hubiera querido aprovechar para tener una charla, pero los temblores no se lo permitieron y evitaba a toda costa el castañear de sus dientes. Sasuke, a pesar de tener sombrilla, no se movió hasta que la lluvia hubo disminuido lo suficiente.

Sin decir nada, comenzó a alejarse.

— ¡Hey! ¡No me dejes aquí-ttebayo! — Gritó el Uzumaki molesto, sin atreverse a mover de su lugar.

— ¡La lluvia ya aminoró, no tengo por qué quedarme! — Gritó sobre su hombro, lo que enfureció al blondo y le hizo chasquear la lengua. Quiso decir más, pero su gesto anterior aún estaba presente.

— ¡Gracias! — Gritó al último minuto.

Sasuke no volteó.

—O—

Como era de esperarse, Naruto no fue a la escuela al día siguiente.

Intentó levantarse de la cama, pero solo consiguió darse un buen golpe en la rabadilla y empezar a temblar por la ausencia de las mantas. Llamó a su tutor Iruka y luego de una intensa discusión en la que el rubio argumentaba estar bien y sólo necesitar una pastilla, se quedó en cama el resto del día.

En algún momento encendió su pequeña televisión y casualmente el canal sintonizado daba las noticias. El rubio entonces se enteró de la aparición de un huracán que mandaría intensas lluvias durante toda la semana. Vaya porquería.

Afortunadamente, al día siguiente era sábado, por lo que aprovecharía para comprar un buen paraguas, tan grande como para que su mochila no se mojara en ningún momento y como para que él y ese chico orgulloso cupieran sin problemas bajo él.

En ese momento, no se percató de lo que estaba pensando.

El lunes en la mañana era un panorama desolador. Llovía, no tan intenso como aquel jueves y todo el fin de semana, pero las gotas caían copiosamente y no eran tan ligeras como para tratarse de una simple llovizna.

Aquello no desanimó al rubio. Al contrario, ahora tenía un motivo para cargar su nuevo y hermoso paraguas sobre su cabeza y silbar una alegre melodía que acababa de inventarse sobre el bonito tono azulado de la tela y lo suave que era el mango al tacto de su mano.

Al llegar a su salón, dejó el paraguas cerca de la puerta y caminó a su pupitre. Para ello, tenía que pasar por el lugar del pelinegro, y al hacerlo éste le dirigió una sonrisa burlona antes de regresar su atención al libro en sus manos. Naruto no dijo nada, ya le sacaría la lengua después; la felicidad de no haberse mojado bastaba para opacar a ese bastardo.

O tal vez no tanto.

A pesar de la cantidad de energía que siempre bullía dentro del rubio, la clase de Literatura con Kakashi simplemente era muy aburrida para su escasa capacidad de permanecer atento. No pudo evitar quedarse dormido, con el mentón recargado en su muñeca y un hilillo de saliva escurriendo poco después por entre sus labios.

El toque de cambio de hora lo despertó. Volteó confundido a todos lados y descubrió que tocaba clase de Química, por lo que debían acudir al laboratorio.

Guardó su cuaderno, tomó sus cosas, se ajustó su cazadora e iba a tomar su hermoso paraguas cuando descubrió con horror que este no se encontraba ahí

— ¿Quién tomó mi paraguas, bastardos? — Exclamó con ligero enfado a la vez que volteaba a ver a los pocos compañeros que quedaban dentro del aula. Ninguno supo contestarle, lo que hizo a su corazón dar un vuelco en su pecho.

¡Era el paraguas más bonito que había encontrado! Le había agarrado cariño apenas lo vio y le serviría para presumirle al Uchiha que no tendría que ayudarlo de nuevo porque ya tenía su propia forma de cubrirse. Casi pateó su silla de lo molestó que se sentía.

Entonces, decidido, caminó por los pasillos con rapidez para llegar al laboratorio. Cualquiera que fuera el ladrón, se las vería con él apenas lo descubriera.

Tan molesto estaba que no se daba cuenta de su entorno, y cuando dobló una esquina no frenó a tiempo. Chocó con otra persona y ambos perdieron el equilibrio. Naruto cayó hacia adelante y apenas consiguió poner sus manos en el suelo para evitar un golpe peor.

Cuando pudo enfocar su vista, se encontró demasiado cerca de la cara de Sasuke, cuyos pómulos se hallaban teñidos con un ligero tinte rosado que debía ser por su furia contenida. Iba a disculparse torpemente cuando un manchón azul llamó su atención.

No podía creerlo.

— ¿Tú te llevaste mi paraguas, bastardo? — Exclamó entre confundido y dolido. ¿Por qué dolido?

Vio casi con miedo como los ojos del azabache se tornaron amenazantes y su rostro volvió a su palidez habitual. Se sacó a Naturo de encima de un empujón y se levantó con rapidez.

— Si eso es lo que quieres creer — Respondió con voz gélida, más un tono extraño que Naruto no supo identificar.

Sasuke desapareció al doblar la esquina antes de que Naruto pudiera contestar. No pudo evitar sentir que había hecho algo malo.

Llegó al salón con un pequeño retraso y descubrió al moreno en el lugar más apartado. Eso era normal, pero durante la clase mantuvo la vista baja todo el tiempo. No la alzó más que para dar leves vistazos al pizarrón y tomar los apuntes correspondientes. Aunque su actitud no era muy diferente, Naruto sí sentía un cambio.

Entre apuntes y el intento de no dormirse, pensó que era como si Sasuke estuviera molesto. ¡Pero era él quien debía estarlo! ¡Tomó su paraguas sin permiso! Si a esas iban Naruto tampoco tenía por qué ser amable con él.

Puso su mejor cara de enojo fingido y se dispuso a continuar con sus patéticas anotaciones cuando Kiba le susurró al oído desde el asiento trasero.

— ¿Te asustaste, Naruto? — Parecía divertido. Naruto rodó los ojos. Su amistad con ese chico era algo difícil de llevar; a veces eran los mejores amigos y en otras ocasiones, como esa, era difícil mantenerse como compañeros.

— Tsk, ¿de qué estás hablando-ttebayo? — Preguntó con impaciencia.

— ¿Que no extrañaste la desaparición de tu sombrilla?

Naruto se quedó estupefacto.

— Iba a ponerla en el inodoro, pero el nuevo chismoso del curso me la arrebató antes de poder hacerlo — El rubio no podía asegurarlo, pero imaginaba que Kiba observaba la espalda del Uchiha como si quisiera taladrarla con su orgullo herido —. Da igual, te lo merecías por la broma de la semana pasada.

El chico volvió a su lugar y Naruto se sintió realmente estúpido. Kiba era un gran amigo (cuando quería), pero ellos siempre habían llevado una relación muy pesada. No entendió cómo no le pasó por la cabeza que esa travesura fue obra de él y no de...

¿Acaso Sasuke iba a regresársela?

Con razón estaba molesto. Naruto se había comportado como un imbécil. Su anterior experiencia con el Uchiha no garantizaba que él siempre sería pesado con él. Además, ya debía haberse esperado un ataque de Kiba en respuesta a su broma anterior.

Genial, era un imbécil.

¿Y ahora?

—O—

Las clases terminaron, y como todos esos últimos días, llovía.

Naruto se ajustó su cazadora y la bufanda que traía sobre su cuello y se encaminó a la entrada. Se despidió de varios de sus amigos con la mano y a otros les regaló una sonrisa. No era su típica cara alegre, porque seguía pensando en el Uchiha y una forma de disculparse con él.

¿Estaría en la biblioteca? Tal vez en un lugar donde había que guardar silencio estaría dispuesto a escucharlo. Si no quería, siempre podía ir a su casa, aunque no sabía dónde vivía y perseguirlo durante una tormenta no sonaba como una buena idea.

Aunque, al parecer, no sería necesario. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando vio su conocido cabello de patito del otro lado de las puertas del colegio.

— ¡Sasuke! — Gritó antes de acercarse a él, el pelinegro no volteó; mantuvo su mirada perdida en el patio y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho aun cuando Naruto llegó a su altura.

Por un momento, no supo que hacer. Había esperado al menos una queja del azabache, pero su mutismo lo sorprendía. Le hacía sentir algo raro en su pecho, incómodo. No le gustaba.

Tenía que preparar un discurso convincente y lógico para convencerlo de que fue un malentendido, usar las palabras adecuadas y no dejar que se le fuera la lengua.

Ah, pero se trataba de Naruto.

— Yo... ¡Lo siento-ttebayo! ¡¿Sí?!

... Merecía una medalla por estúpido, ¡casi le gritó en el oído! Sasuke se removió en su lugar, incómodo, pero no dio señales de que fuera a responder. Lo intentó de nuevo.

— Kiba me explicó lo que pasó. Lamento haberte culpado-ttebayo.

Se habían quedado solos, se dio cuenta hasta ese momento. Todos sus compañeros habían huido cuando la lluvia arreció y otra vez se encontraban en esa situación. Vaya suerte la suya.

— ¿Para qué querría tu estúpida sombrilla? — Escupió Sasuke, pero seguía sin mirarlo.

— ¿Eh? ¡No es estúpida! — Exclamó con enojo —. ¡Era la más bonita que había en la tienda e incluso varias personas quisieron pelear conmigo para conseguirla!

— ¿De verdad? ¿Hombres robustos y muy enojados? — Preguntó el azabache con burla.

— Bueno… No. Era un niño caprichoso y su madre… — Naruto se detuvo a pensar cómo una mujer tan gorda podía tener tanta fuerza.

Lo sorprendió un capirotazo en su frente.

— Vaya excusa tonta.

Pero sonreía; levemente, pero lo hacía. Al parecer, no estaba tan molesto como Naruto había creído. Sintió un profundo alivio.

Parecía que debía acostumbrarse a algunas actitudes de Sasuke, ya que esa sonrisa lo descolocó y por un momento no supo que sentía. Primero molestia, luego algo parecido a la alegría. Cuando se dio cuenta, una pequeña risa se había colado entre sus labios.

— Existía la posibilidad de que fueras un paraguafílico, y en realidad te la pasas robando paraguas a todos los que ves.

— Claro, no hay explicación más lógica que esa — El Uchiha puso los ojos en blanco.

— Pues soy alguien con mucha imaginación, ¡es inevitable!

— Leí en un estudio que las personas con mucha imaginación llegan a vivir hasta cien años.

— Wow, ¿de verdad?

— Sí, escuché también que son las más crédulas.

—… ¡Oye!

Y luego, un bochorno se apoderó de Naruto. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y aunque sabía del vergonzoso color de sus mejillas, le fue imposible apartar la vista.

No creyó que pudiera existir un sonido como ese, que un gorgorito tan atrayente pudiera salir de alguien con una voz tan grave. Se le aceleró el corazón.

Sasuke se había reído.

Cuando ese pequeño sonido se apagó, fue consciente del rubor y trató de disimular con una pregunta simple.

— ¿Por qué no te has ido, Sasuke? Hoy no abrieron la biblioteca porque la están limpiando-ttebayo.

Todo rastro de su risa desapareció de su pálido rostro. Ahora el turno de abochornarse fue del pelinegro. Antes había ladeado la cabeza para poder ver a Naruto con el rabillo del ojo, pero después de la pregunta, se volteó de nuevo a ver el patio y fijó su mirada en las rejas del fondo.

— Nada en especial.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no tienes frío? Esa chamarra que tienes no basta para cubrirte — Añadió el Uzumaki al ver la ligera vestimenta del pelinegro. ¿En qué estaba pensando al salir así de su casa? —, lo mejor será que vuelvas ya.

— Lo haré cuando se me dé la gana — De repente, el Uchiha cortante volvió.

— ¡Oye! ¡Me preocupa que puedas enfermarte y…! — Se interrumpió, porque había algo en todo el panorama que no encajaba. Algo que faltaba, más bien, que no distinguía al lado de Sasuke, que sabía que no podía entrar en su mochila —. ¿Olvidaste tu paraguas, cierto?

Sasuke volteó a verlo con cara de ofendido.

— No soy tan idiota — Espetó. Luego observó el piso por un momento con expresión resignada — Se rompió ayer.

Ayer... Naruto recordó que había hecho mucho viento por la tarde. Si Sasuke había salido, seguramente su paraguas no había resistido.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que tomara una decisión. Abrió su paraguas.

— Anda, te llevaré a casa.

Sasuke trató de disimular su sorpresa con indignación, pero era más que claro que no le salió.

— No es necesario, no tardará en detenerse — Murmuró, mas dos segundos después un fuerte estornudo resonó en el lugar.

— ¡Vamos, que te va a dar una pulmonía si te quedas aquí-ttebayo! — Exclamó Naruto tratando de convencerlo. Además, se lo debía por el mal trago que le había hecho pasar.

— Soy más resistente de lo que… ¡OYE! — El pelinegro protestó cuando el blondo lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró fuera del techo que los protegía de la lluvia. Ahora Sasuke sólo tenía dos opciones: o volver y empaparse, o irse con Naruto.

Tampoco era tan tonto para no saber elegir. Observó al ojiazul con molestia reprimida cuando comenzó a caminar a su lado. Naruto le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

— Imbécil.

—O—

Esa tarde, Naruto lo dejó en la puerta de su casa. Se despidieron con una ligera sensación de incomodidad y cuando el rubio volvió a su departamento, se sintió extrañamente solo. Habían estado muy juntos en el trayecto, en parte porque por muy grande que fuera, sólo era un paraguas. La otra parte, ninguno de los dos se la pudo explicar.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke llevó un paraguas nuevo, pero Naruto olvidó el suyo. El moreno, aún a regañadientes, aceptó compartirlo, pero entre la charla y alguna treta muy rebuscada del destino (según Sasuke), terminaron en su casa. El azabache le prestó a Naruto su sombrilla para que fuera a la suya y se despidieron con mucha más familiaridad.

Naruto descubrió que platicar con Sasuke, a pesar de los insultos que le lanzaba cada dos por tres, fluía con naturalidad. Hablaron de tantas cosas en el trayecto que Naruto tuvo un buen sabor de boca durante el resto del día, y eso que estos seguían tan grises como el clima lo exigía.

Al día siguiente, Naruto llevó el paraguas del azabache y el suyo, pero se lo prestó a Ino al final de las clases porque ella tenía mucha prisa y necesitaba irse lo antes posible.

Sasuke fue testigo de la escena, por lo que no fueron necesarias las palabras, y esperó pacientemente a que el rubio saliera de la escuela para ir a casa. Le prestó de nuevo su paraguas.

Ese día el rubio descubrió un atajo hacia su casa desde la de Sasuke. Había invertido menos de la mitad del tiempo y pensó que así podría quedarse más hablando con el azabache en la puerta de su casa, aunque eso implicara que el frío le calara hasta los huesos. Pensó que, si Sasuke no le dejaba entrar, algún motivo debía de tener.

Ino le devolvió el paraguas a Naruto al día siguiente, pero no era tonta y encontró cierta diversión en saber que marchaban juntos todos los días bajo una misma sombrilla. Así que, curiosa, le pidió la suya a Sasuke.

Escondida en uno de los salones que daban al patio, observó alegre como caminaban uno a lado del otro. La llovizna era lo suficientemente intensa como para buscar refugio lo más posible, aunque eso implicara que sus manos estuvieran muy juntas. De cuando en cuando se rozaban, pero ninguno hacia el esfuerzo por apartarla.

Ninguno de ellos podía contar con que Ino cayera en cama al día siguiente a causa de una leve infección, por lo que no pudo devolver el paraguas a Sasuke.

Para peor, Naruto olvidó el suyo.

Contemplaron la lluvia en silencio por varios minutos. No era tan fuerte como días anteriores, pero sus casas estaban a quince minutos caminando y terminarían empapados si se les ocurría irse así.

Ambos subieron el cierre de sus chamarras hasta arriba y comenzaron a temblar debido al frío que hacía. Naruto priorizó los papeles que tenía en su mochila y se despojó de la bufanda para cubrirlos. Sasuke hizo algo similar con su chaleco. Con sus cosas protegidas, lo que quedaba era...

— Hey, ¿qué tal una carrera?

— ¿Estás loco? — Sasuke estaba algo resentido porque Naruto olvidara su sombrilla y que por ello se encontraran en esa situación. Naruto arqueó la ceja.

— Vamos, piénsalo, la lluvia no es tan fuerte y si corremos tal vez nos mojemos menos — El rubio hacía lo posible porque sus dientes no castañearan —. Además, la carrera nos calentará-ttebayo.

Sasuke tenía en mente otra forma para calentarse. Se golpeó mentalmente casi de inmediato.

— No.

— ¡Sasukeeeee! — Se quejó el rubio.

— He dicho que no.

—... — Naruto recordó que había otras formas de convencerlo — ¿Te da miedo perder?

Una gotaza apareció en la frente de Sasuke.

— Te vencería sin problema, más bien tengo compasión de ti.

— Eso dicen los cobardes que saben que perderán-ttebayo — Exclamó Naruto alegremente. El moreno rodó los ojos.

— Yo no perderé.

— Si lo harás.

— Ya te dije que no lo haré.

— Sí, sí que lo harás.

Aparecieron venitas en su cabeza azabache y chasqueó los dientes con molestia. Bien, le demostraría a ese idiota quién era más veloz.

Una mirada bastó para que ambos se pusieran en posición. Naruto se regodeaba internamente por su triunfo.

— Tu casa es la meta. A la cuenta de tres, Sasuke. Uno, dos…

— Cuatro.

— ¿Cuatro? ... ¡Hey!

Sasuke aprovechó su distracción y corrió a gran velocidad, riendo entre dientes.

— ¡Grandísimo idiota! — Gritó Naruto, antes de comenzar a correr tras él.

—O—

El rubio sabía a la perfección que nunca alcanzaría al Uchiha en velocidad. Lo había visto varias veces en clase de Educación Física y las pocas veces que corrieron juntos, siempre le había ganado.

Sasuke se alejaba muy rápido; no podría alcanzarlo nunca si seguía a ese ritmo. Pero Naruto sabía cuál era la solución y a pesar del cansancio no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

Conocía más de un atajo.

Mientras, el azabache corrió sin mirar atrás hasta que estuvo a dos cuadras de su casa. No había ni rastro de Naruto y se supo el triunfador de la carrera.

Se llevó una sorpresa enorme cuando, sin aviso, por una de las cuadras laterales apareció el rubio, justo enfrente de él.

Iba muy rápido como para esquivarlo.

— ¡Te tengo! — Gritó el blondo al atrapar a Sasuke entre sus brazos, algo cómico dado que el moreno era ligeramente más alto que él. Estuvieron a punto de caer debido al impacto entre sus cuerpos y el peso de Sasuke, pero de alguna manera Naruto consiguió mantenerse en pie.

La lluvia, más la carrera y la euforia, el frío y el sonido del viento, eran demasiado para el humor de Sasuke y se dejó llevar. Su risa retumbó en las paredes que rodeaban aquella calle, donde no había un alma que no fueran ellos. Sus brazos se estrecharon en los costados de Naruto y sus ojos se cerraron en una dicha tan repentina que el rubio tampoco se enteró de qué estaba haciendo.

Lo besó.

Sasuke no era una persona fácil de sorprender, pero con Naruto no se aplicaban las mismas reglas. Antes de darse cuenta, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, luego estaban cerrados. No sabía exactamente que lo descolocó más, si el que Naruto lo hubiera besado, o que él hubiera correspondido casi de inmediato, que colocara sus brazos en los hombros del rubio y se apegara más contra él.

Ya no había frío, ni el suelo bajo sus pies, no había otra cosa más que el agarre de esos brazos en su cadera, esos labios sobre los suyos, y las gotas de lluvia corriendo por sus rostros y colándose entre sus bocas cada que iniciaban un nuevo beso.

Naruto no supo cuándo había dejado de respirar, ni en qué momento comenzó aquel beso ni cuando iba a terminar. No sentía sino una intensa dicha producto de la euforia de su travesura y las gotas que caían sobre su cabeza. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en hacer eso?

Sin embargo, un leve suspiro de su propia boca sacó a Sasuke se su letargo y fue consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

El frío le hizo estremecer y rompió su contacto con Naruto.

Jadeaba, se sentía muy confundido. Pasó sus manos por su cabello es un intento de serenarse y encontrarle sentido a lo que acababa de pasar. La mirada del blondo no lo ayudaba, pues esta se debatía entre la confusión y el dolor de no saber lo que pasaba por la mente del moreno.

No era que Sasuke no fuera consciente de esa ligera atracción hacia su nuevo amigo, solo no esperó que fuera… Tanta.

— Bien, ya llegamos… — Fue lo único que se le ocurrió pronunciar. Sasuke no era de los que huía, pero ¿cómo quedarse cuando no podía siquiera pensar. Decidió hacer una excepción e ignoró la sensación de que se estaba equivocando con ello.

No volteó atrás cuando se alejó a paso rápido por la calle que faltaba para llegar a su casa, ni cuando cerró la puerta tras él. Por el rabillo del ojo aún percibía una manchita rubia, una que le incitaba a volver sobre sus pasos. Entró porque la lluvia ya no era divertida, ya no le gustaba sentirla sobre su piel. No sin él, al menos.

Naruto permaneció en el mismo sitio por mucho tiempo. Cuando sus pulmones amenazaban con ceder a los estornudos, caminó rumbo a su casa a pasos desganados, sin saber exactamente qué pensar.

Había sido impulsivo, lo sabía, pero no se arrepentía de aquello. Había sido muy bueno, intenso, cálido, el sabor de Sasuke lo tenía aún en sus labios y los lamió constantemente en un intento de recordar. Y cada que lo hacía, se le enchinaba la piel, su pecho daba un vuelco y cerraba los ojos. Una sonrisa se colaría en su boca de no ser por los sucesos que ocurrieron después del beso.

Llevaba poco de conocer a Sasuke, muy poco, pero con él se sentía alguien completamente diferente, y a la vez, él mismo. Sus conversaciones, sus insultos, sus competencias entre clases y sus bromas, habían, de alguna manera, hecho mucho más llevadera su rutina. Le había dado algo qué pensar, mucho que sentir.

Habían sido solo seis días de intensa convivencia, pero él suponía que también debía contar aquellos momentos en los que, entre clases, buscaba alguna explicación a su comportamiento, un motivo por el que de a ratos le fuera imposible apartar su mirada de él.

Lejos de pensar que con el tiempo estar con él sería aburrido, su mente viajó al montón de posibilidades que implicaban ocho días juntos, o tal vez diez. Sasuke era todo un misterio, alguien interesante, alguien cuya plática nunca le aburría. Y le gustaba, sobre todo en aquellos momentos después de clases, cuando la lluvia arreciaba más que nunca y sus hombros se juntaban al caminar en la acera.

Esperaría, le daría el tiempo a Sasuke para pensarlo, aunque ni él mismo sabía qué respuesta esperaba de su parte. Sin embargo, mantendría su escasa paciencia lo más posible. Se lo prometió allí, bajo la lluvia, antes de entrar a su departamento para arreglar el desastre en que se había convertido.

En todos los aspectos.

—O—

La espera fue un poco difícil el fin de semana.

Naruto tuvo que contenerse de salir corriendo hacia su casa y tocar su puerta con fuerza, derribarla si era necesario. No importaba que lo mandara al demonio, era un tonto enamorado y la idea de verlo no lo dejaba dormir bien en las noches.

No, no se sentía tan nervioso como cuando estuvo en situaciones similares con chicas… ¡Era mucho peor! Se dijo frases positivas todo el fin de semana, pero eso no evitó que la sensación de que su pecho se hundía lo invadiera el lunes en la mañana, al llegar a la escuela y no ver al Uchiha en su lugar.

Se le hizo costumbre ver las noticias en la mañana, por eso supo que ese día no llovería.

El martes y el miércoles ocurrió lo mismo. Sasuke le reportó a la escuela que estaba enfermo y pidió explícitamente que nadie fuera a buscarlo, que ya contaba con la ayuda necesaria.

Los días sin lluvia debían ser los mejores para Naruto, pero no podía sentirse más inquieto. No rindió lo mismo en sus partidos, ni prestó mucha atención a clases. La intriga lo mantenía vigilando constantemente la puerta, a la espera de escuchar los pasos conocidos del pelinegro, verlo abrir la puerta y sentarse en su pupitre como si nada hubiera pasado.

Nunca era Sasuke, siempre eran otras personas.

Llegó el viernes. La escuela se llenó de quejidos de molestia cuando, después de una semana sin una nube en el cielo, llovía.

Sasuke se había ido junto con la lluvia, pero, ¿regresaría? Naruto ya había tomado la decisión de mandar a la mierda la petición del pelinegro de que nadie lo buscara. Quería verlo, necesitaba verlo, lo decidió ese día en la mañana y estaba dispuesto a ir a su casa. Con lluvia, viento o un huracán, nada lo detendría de ver esos ojos azabaches ese mismo día.

Pero no traía paraguas.

Luego de un regaño por parte de su profesor de Química, Naruto salió de la escuela y se descubrió solo. De nuevo, todos se habían retirado lo más pronto posible debido a la lluvia, que acababa de arreciar y no daba la impresión de que fuera a quitarse pronto. El rubio suspiró con desgano y se sacó la bufanda para colocarla dentro de la mochila y proteger sus cosas, como en otras ocasiones.

Se preparó mentalmente para que el frío le calara hasta los huesos, y luego de un suspiro decidido se apartó del techo de la entrada.

Las gotas comenzaron a atacar su cuerpo de forma violenta, pero solo ayudó a mejorar su determinación de llegar a la casa del Uchiha. No estaba muy seguro de qué decirle, pero sentía que no eran cosas que se debieran pensar. Le diría todo lo que pasara por su mente, con todo y los reproches por sus días de ausencia. Sin mentir, sin medirse en nada. Confiaba en que, siendo Sasuke, le entendería tal vez mejor que nadie.

Temblaba. Prometió también culpar a Sasuke de su próxima gripa.

Y la lluvia paró.

No, la lluvia continuaba, pero ya no lo mojaba.

Porque había una sombrilla sobre él.

Y una mirada bruna que susurraba una disculpa, una mano entre ellos que vacilaba en el aire, como si esperara que Naruto retrocediera.

Una media sonrisa, una mano sobre su mejilla. La lluvia seguía, pero Naruto ya no pudo escucharla.

Unos labios sobre los suyos.

—O—

Naruto amaba los días lluviosos.

FIN.


End file.
